Awakening Love
by DarkAngel084
Summary: Aeris is an AndroidCetra who is now living with the son family and in love with Trunks. As they were together one night Aeris is kidnapped, who is this man? What happens to Aeris?


**_Awakening Love _**

Written by: Tifasan

This is a crossover of Final Fantasy 7 and DragonballZ, okay I made this when I was like I think eleven so don't think I'm stupid, I got bored and felt like typing something and I came up with this. It was the only thing I could find, please don't think it's stupid, because I am re writing it, just be thankful that I have rewritten it, because it Sucked! I just hope it will come out good., I was watching Carrie and all kinds of stuff when I was writing this, so bare with meh. ..

Summary- Aeris is an Android/cetra who is now living with the son family and in love with Trunks. As they were together one night, Aeris is kidnapped by a silver haired man who plans to marry her, who is this man? What happens to Aeris?

This fic is rated PG-13 Reader discretion advised in later chapters.

**Part 1: Terror by Moonlight**

**_W_**aking up to the sunlight shining on her face, Aeris smiled and rolled over putting her arm around a certain lavender haired someone, last night's events began to play over in her mind and she smiled softly, it was definitely a night she would remember. They were both naked as the day they were born, but she didn't mind, not at all. He was sexy, so she enjoyed seeing him naked, definitely. She ran her finger down his neck gently causing him to purr and turn over his eyes beginning to open as he held onto her hand.

"Good morning Aeris.." he said with a smile and leaned up kissing her cheek slightly.

"Good morning to you too my love." Aeris cooed into his ear, he grinned and kissed her neck causing her to shiver somewhat.

"That was a wonderful way to wake up this morning.." Trunks said and Aeris looked at him tilting her head curiously.

"What do you mean?" she asked and he ran his finger over her lips looking at them.

"Walking up to a beautiful Angel over me.." Aeris blinked and looked down her face turning a slight pink.

She was about to lean down and plant a kiss on his lips when a knock was heard at the door.

"Aeris?! Aeris Breakfast is ready!" Came Aeris's mother, Chichi's voice.

"C-Coming mother!" Aeris called out putting a hand over Trunks's mouth so he wouldn't speak.

"Okay, hurry up now." Chichi called again, her footsteps died away as she walked off. Aeris rolled off of him and then got up with the cover.

"I'm going to get dressed," Aeris said and he nodded leaning back his arms behind his head, "okay," he watched her walk to the bathroom and return moments later wearing a white blouse and blue jeaned skirt. Trunks sat up quickly and smiled.

"ooooooh hottie!" he said clapping, Aeris blushed and nodded at him.

"well get up and get dressed. Okay?" she said and he smirked getting up.

"alright alright." he mumbled and began putting his pants on, when he was ready Aeris took him by the hand and lead him from her room through the kitchen, she stopped at the sound of her mother's voice and gulped hiding behind the wall, she then felt someone grab her hand and turned to Trunks who smiled.

"it'll be okay." he whispered into her ear, she blushed and smiled kissing his cheek.

"Okay, I'll go first, then you walk out from your bedroom okay?" he nodded and she walked out towards the kitchen where Bulma and Chichi sat in the Kitchen of Capsule Corp.

"Ohayou mom and Bulma, how are you?" Aeris asked taking a seat at the table where Chichi set down a plate of pancakes.

"I'm great, I just wish Trunks would wake up, but anyways.. I heard from a certain someone, you have a date?" Bulma asked with a grin, Aeris flushed a slight red and looked at her pancakes picking at the with her fork.

"M-Maybe.." she muttered, Chichi turned to her daughter with a grin.

"and who is this lucky man?" she asked, Aeris looked at Chichi and blinked then looked down at her plate.

"Ohayou everyone!" turning Aeris saw Trunks, he was wearing a white button up shirt with the top buttons undone and blue jeans, his hair handing messily in his face, he leaned on the doorway, his arm resting against the wall his left leg crossed over his right, his right hand in his pocket.

"Ohayou to you to my son, about time you're awake," Bulma said making Trunks smirk and walk over sitting down beside Aeris who didn't look at him, Chichi sat a plate down in front of him filed with pancakes.

"Arigato Chichi," Trunks said then began eating, Aeris watched him out of the corner of her eyes and grinned.

"So, Aeris, what's your date look like? How does he act?" Bulma asked Aeris who stared at her, Trunks looked at her and blinked.

"W-Well, he is very kind, he's really cute.. And.. I don't know what I would do if I lost him.." Aeris blinked and looked up blushing at the last few things she said.

"er..I ..I mean! I'm hungry! Let's eat shall we?!" she asked and began eating, Trunks looked at her and smiled then began eating as well.

Aeris looked up as she snuck out of the house, her gaze searching the windows waiting for Trunks to hurry on down. When someone grabbed her from behind covering her mouth, she screamed and Trunks blinked letting her go.

"SORRY!" he yelped, Aeris gulped and looked at him surprised.

"Trunks?" she said he nodded and smirked running the back of his hand down her cheek.

"Yes love?" he said watching her close her eyes and purr.

"Where do we go now?.." she purred at him, he smiled and picked her up.

"I'll show you," he answered and flew off.

They landed at a green plain with a beautiful view of the city from the edge of a cliff, on this cliff beside it, was a tree with cherry blossoms on it, this certain tree made Aeris gasp as she had been with him here at this spot when they were little.

"Trunks.. It's.. It's the Sakura tree.." she whispered still in surprise, he smiled at her as she began walking towards it.

"yes, it is, Aeris." he said and she turned to him tears in her eyes.

"Aeris? What's wrong? I thought you would be happy, I'm so sorry.." Trunks took her into his arms and she hugged him back trying to find her voice.

"No, Trunks, I love it." she whispered, he grinned and kissed her neck slightly. "And I love you," he cooed to her, she blushed and pressed her lips to his.

They both sat together as they day grew to night and the stars began to come out, Aeris smiled and got up putting up her finger.

"I'll be right back," she said picking a Cherry blossom from the tree and walking to the edge of the cliff, looking at the multicolored lights below, watching her, Trunks smiled softly and gazed at her, she truly was beautiful, it was strange for him to feel this kind of an emotion for her, she wasn't Son Goku's real daughter, she was an android.

He sighed slightly and smiled again, still even though she was an android, he still loved her, it didn't matter to him that she was different, he loved her because she was different, he didn't want her to change, ever. He grinned as she kissed the petal of the Cherry blossom slowly, her eyes closed, she looked back at him, her green eyes sparkling with a passionate love that was meant for him, and only him.

Suddenly, a man with long silver hair wearing black and gray cloths, jumped down out of nowhere and grabbed Aeris picking her up, she screamed and he smirked looking back at Trunks who jumped up and ran towards him, the man then leaped up into the sky, Trunks looked up to see Aeris holding out her hand for him to grab.

"TRUNKS!" she screamed, Trunks began to fly up and after when he saw her no longer.

"AERIS?! AERIS WHERE ARE YOU!??!!" he yelled out, he looked through the darkness but found nothing, floating back to the ground he fell to his knees and held his head in his hands, kneeling over he tried to fight back the tears that threatened to pour down his face.

He looked up and frowned as he saw the cherry blossom floating down to him, seeing it hit the ground he picked it up slowly and stared at it, he then frowned and clutched it in his hand and looked up closing his eyes tight.

"AERIS!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!!"

Chichi blinked and grabbed Bulma by the arm leading her to the window.

"Bulma! Hurry it up! Trunks is out there.." she said, looking outside the window, Bulma blinked and opened the door looking at her son who was dragging his feet on the ground, facing the dirt.

"Trunks?" she asked making him look up at her, his eyes pouring with tears.

"m..mother.." Trunks whispered and fell over onto the ground.

"TRUNKS!" Bulma yeled and ran to him picking his head up, she saw he was knocked out, she looked towards the house.

"VEGETA!! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! NOW!" she yelled for her husband to some out, he walked out of Capsule Corp grumbling.

"What is it women? I was training;" he said crossing his arms.

"Help your son you baka!" she screamed in his face, Chichi stared at the two of them and blinked, "Er." was her only word as she raised an eye brow.

"Fine.. What happened to the boy?" Vegeta asked as he picked up his son and carried him inside, Bulma shrugged and got a wet rag putting it on Trunks's forehead.

"I..I don't know Vegeta-honey.." she replied and frowned as she watched her son sleep.

"Trunks.. Please wake up for mommy.." she whispered.

"Where's Aeris.." Chichi said looking out the window curiously.

{ }

Aeris looked at the man who had captured her and scowled.

"What do you want?.." she asked, he looked at her, his green eyes glistening with evil.

"I want you.." he whispered and lifted her chin with his thumb she narrowed her eyes in anger and went to kick him when she found she was being hung from the wall, her arms outstretched beside her, chains holding her up.

"Well, that's too bad.. I'm taken." she said and he smirked.

"heh, not anymore, Aeris." Aeris looked up at him.

"How do you know my name?.." she asked he tilted his head to the side and grinned.

"I know a lot of things about you." he said and began walking around her.

"Why do you want me.." she asked, making him blink, "well, for one thing, your beautiful.. And well your beautiful.. and your all I ever wanted.. And I Will have you." he muttered and she growled at him.

"I will never be yours.." she replied, he looked at her and shook his head.

"yes, you will." he said back to her making her eyes widen in his persistence, about to argue back with him, the man pressed his lips to hers, her eyes widened and she closed her eyes, his kiss had knocked her out.

"You will be mine Aeris.." he mumbled as he walked away from her.

"He's waking up!" Chichi yelled and Bulma jumped up and looked at him.

"Trunks! Your awake, are you okay?" she asked, Trunks sat up and shook his head so he wasn't as dizzy.

"I'm fine mother." he answered she pulled him into a hug and smiled.

"good, I was so worried." she said making him blink.

"Where's Aeris at Trunks? Have you seen her?" Chichi asked, Trunks looked up at her and bit his lip.

"well, y-yes I did see her, but we need to find her, she was captured." Trunks answered, Chichi gasped and looked at Trunks in shock before fainting.

"er.. That didn't go well.." Trunks mumbled.

When Chichi had awoken Goku set her in his lap and she looked at Trunks fearfully.

"W-Who kidnaped her?" Chichi asked and Trunks sighed putting his head in his hands.

"..I .. Don't know.." he whispered, Chichi buried her face in Goku's chest and wept.

"Are you sure Trunks?" Goku asked, Trunks who nodded.

"I'm pretty damn sure.." he replied and got up walking to the window and looking out it sadly.

"Aeris.." he whispered., then realizing the man who had stolen his love, Aeris, had an energy signal, he blinked and looked at Goku.

"follow me! Get your son's and my dad!" he yelled and Goku nodded.

When Goku returned Trunks nodded to the four of them and told them to follow him as he took off.

"I can sense the guys signal," Trunks said.

"What guy?" Goten asked.

"The guy who took Aeris," Trunks answered, Goten blinked his jaw dropping.

"Where's my sister?" Gohan asked Trunks speeding up to him, Trunks rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm looking for her," Trunks answered Gohan who looked at Goten and blinked.

"I sense his life force.." Trunks muttered to himself and looked at Gohan and Goten to signal following him, they both nodded and sped off after him. As they reached the tower they could sense this man's presence was coming from they all looked at each other working for a plan. Vegeta, Goku, Goten, Gohan, Piccolo and Trunks looked to each other and nodded, Trunks who was already impatient as it is stomped his foot and growled.

"I don't care what the plan is, I just want to save Aeris!" he yelled before running to the doors and throwing them open, the others ran in after them and saw Aeris chained up in the corner, and the man in the middle of the room.

"Heh, so it's you.." the man with long silver hair said making Trunks growl at him, Gohan and Goten begun to sneak over to Aeris, as Vegeta, Goku and Trunks walked towards the man.

"Who are you?.." Trunks asked his eyes narrowed.

"I, am The Great Sephiroth." he answered his eyes glistened as he paid no attention to Goten and Gohan who had Aeris in there arms now.

"I don't know who you are.. But.. Why did you take Aeris?" Trunks asked, Sephiroth smirked.

"Because, I love her." he answered. Trunks's eyes widened and he turned Super Saiyajin.

"Well, if you want her.. You'll have to go through me.." he said the flames around him glowing brightly.

"fine by me.." Sephiroth stated as he took out his sword, Trunks took out his sword also glaring at Sephiroth.

Trunks ran at Sephiroth who blocked, their swords clashing wildly, they glared at each other and Sephiroth growled.

"I see you also love her.." he whispered.

"yes, and I WON'T let you take her from me." Trunks replied and Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and they broke apart and began fighting again, they're swords began to spark as they hit, suddenly Trunks soaring in anger he brought back his fist and slammed it into Sephiroths jaw, Sephiroth was thrown backwards by the force of his hit slamming against the wall.

Looking up Trunks ran over to Aeris and smiled putting his hand to her cheek.

"Aeris.." he whispered her eyes didn't open, she was still asleep, Trunks sensed Sephiroth get up and he turned standing up, there stood Sephiroth his eyes blazing with fury. "Why don't you die.." Trunks mumbled and ran at Sephiroth again his sword out and ready, Sephiroth put up his sword blocking Trunks's attack. Aeris winced and looked up sleepily to see Goten and Gohan staring wide eyed in front of them, Aeris looked to where they were and her eyes widened, Trunks was fighting Sephiroth, her eyes filled with tears as she realized he had come to save her.

Trunks blinked and looked toward Aeris who smiled at him, losing his concentration, Sephiroth seeing this smirked and brought back his sword and slammed it into Trunks's chest, going through him. Trunks's eyes widened and he looked at Sephiroth in shock, then looking back at Aeris he fell to his knees, then onto his back. Aeris felt everything within her stop and she watched as Sephiroth stab Trunks, she then looked to Sephiroth who stood over Trunks grinning, Gohan and Goten began to jump at him when Vegeta and Goku both were thrown into them, knocking them back into the wall, unable to move they looked up at Aeris who began to try and stand, her legs began to tremble as her weight was put onto her leg.

She glared at him, Sephiroth. At what he had done, what he did, she would never forgive him. She clenched her fist growling as she could feel her blood boiling. startling Sephiroth as he walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm, he saw a heart with vines around it appeared there, he looked down to her fist and they opened instantly, he saw at that exact moment the vines around the heart that was on her arm move, they started to travel up her arm to her neck then to her cheek and forehead. Her face was concealed as her hair was hanging down over her face, the ends of her hair began to curl as her head shot up her eyes glowing a light green, she stared at Sephiroth as he stood there in front of her.

He looked at her horrified, what was happening? Piccolo who was locked against the wall with the others stared at Aeris traumatized, Aeris grabbed Sephiroth by the arm, holding him to the spot, she put her hand to her chest and began building up her power.

"She's going to blow herself up!" Piccolo yelled, Trunks started to pull himself to his feet, when he fell over on his stomach and winced.

"A..Aeris.." he whispered, his voice giving out. Aeris looked over to him and frowned, tears began to fall from her eyes then grew into rose petals as they reached the floor.

"I love you Trunks.." she whispered and as he put his hand up she closed her eyes and a bright light descended upon everyone. Covering his eyes, Trunks yelled out.

"Aeris! No! Wait!" When he was finally able to see again, Aeris and Sephiroth were both gone, disappeared.

Piccolo and the others ran over to him and fed him a senzu bean, he stood to his feet and began running around searching for Aeris.

"Trunks, she isn't there.. She's gone.." Piccolo said, Trunks turned to him and growled.

"NO! NO! SHE ISN'T DON'T SAY THAT!" he yelled and fell to his knees.

"Aeris.." he whimpered and hid his face hunching over. "Trunks.." Goku said looking at him.

Hiya! E-san here lol Okay, how was that?.. I know it wasn't that good.. but hey I tried.. it WAS worse.. so please be happy that it's better then it was, lol. and PLEASE be nice in reviews.. I don't want to be mean to anybody.. okay?.. nods So.. just tell me what you think, NICELY please, I enjoy reading what people say about my stuff, oh! and since school has started up I might not update for a while because.. well School is annoying.. lol Homework stuff like that I have to do, sorreh!! . I hope you enjoy this Bye peoplez! =D ALSO That giant Hurricane Frances, well I live in Eastern Florida, on the coast. So I got nailed by it, so.. be happy I was able to even put up the fics I have just recently uploaded lol. No being mean pplz.. . 

Tifa-san DarkAngel084 


End file.
